1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to, for example, a technique for allocating an identifier for specifying a wireless terminal to each wireless terminal in order to control communication of a plurality of wireless terminals in a service zone which is formed by a plurality of base stations.
2. Related Background Art
For example, in a wireless communication system of the second generation (digital type) such as PHS, PDC, or the like, a wireless control device can specify a wireless terminal by a unique identifier (hereinafter, referred to as “ID unique to terminal”) allocated fixedly to each wireless terminal.
However, if the ID unique to terminal is always used for specifying the wireless terminal, a risk such that a correspondence between the ID unique to terminal and user (subscriber of the present system) information of the wireless terminal to which the ID unique to terminal has been allocated is found out by a third party is high.
To solve such a problem, therefore, in recent years, a wireless communication system of the third generation such as IMT2000 (International Mobile Telecommunication 2000) or the like has been used. Such a wireless communication system uses a method of using a temporary wireless terminal identifier (hereinafter, referred to as a “temporary identifier”) which is allocated by the communication carrier in place of the ID unique to terminal in the wireless communication system of the second generation. Thus, it is possible to prevent a situation such that the correspondence between the temporary identifier allocated to the wireless terminal and the user (subscriber of the present system) information of the wireless terminal is found out by a third party.
However, in the conventional method of specifying the wireless terminal used in the wireless communication system of the third generation as mentioned above, since the wireless control device needs to store correlation information between the fixed identifier (identifier fixedly allocated to the wireless terminal) and the temporary identifier (identifier temporarily allocated to the wireless terminal by the communication carrier), there are problems such that it is necessary to provide an extremely large capacity of memory for this purpose for the wireless control device and a load of the allocating process of the temporary identifier is large.
In the case where the wireless communication system of the third generation is used, for example, as a wireless communication system of a relatively small scale such as WLL, in-plant system, or the like, it results in a problem such that a scale of wireless control device is larger than that of ordinary exchange equipment.